Semerreretyó avagy egy Narutomániás ország titkai
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Egy teljesen AU történet, amit agyament pillanataimban írtam. Nem megkövezni!xD


**_Semerreretyó, avagy egy Naruto - mániás ország titkai_**

**_Egyszer volt, hol nem volt... Na, basszátok meg volt azt kész. Na, volt egy bolygó, amit Földnek hívtak, mint azt az elbaszott talajt, amin jársz. Képzeljetek el ezen a labdán, ja, bocs gömbön, egy országot, amit hívjanak, mondjuk... Semerreretyónak. Semerreretyót azért hívták így, mert az egész tetves országban egy nyamvadt WC se volt. Most gondoljatok bele, van egy ország, aminek nincs WC-je, hát mekkora beszarás ez már? Kurva nagy, ugye? Itt magyarul beszéltek, mert így ti is megértitek. Na ennek a budi nélküli országnak, volt egy gázos fővárosa, aminek neve Konoha falva volt. Kreatív, ezek is sokat nézték a Narutot. Annyira sokat nézték, hogy ami nekünk vasárnap, az náluk Naruto Maraton Nap. Hát ez is beszarás. És még sook-sok-sok sok ilyen következménye van ott a TV-nek. Például sok gyereket neveztek el a szereplők után. Így például születtek olyan nevek, hogy: Kolompár Naruto, Németh Sasuke, Vlajovics Sakura, stb., stb., etc., etc. Ezek a kölykök átalakították magukat, hogy az eredeti szereplőkre hasonlítsanak. Kicsit a viselkedésük is hasonlít. (Vagy nagyon.) Hát a fővárosban volt egy környék, ami meglepő módon nem bűzlött, ahol az előbb említett kölykök és a haverjaik különböző csapatokba verődve élték az életüket. A szüleik vagy meghaltak, vagy idézőjelesen leszarják csemetéiket._**

**_Ez a környék naaagy volt, annyira nagy, hogy tulajdonképpen a fél várost elfoglalta. Ja, akkor nem is környék, mi, hanem már körzet. Mindegy kit izgat. Na sz'al mint minden történetben, itt is voltak jók meg rosszak. A jókhoz tartozott K. Naruto, N. Sasuke, V. Sakura, Schmidt Ino, Takács Temari (és testvérei: Takács Gaara és Takács Kankuro), Fazekas Shikamaru, Havas Hinata (és unokatestvére Havas Neji), Szemetes Lee, Antal TenTen, Balázs Kiba (és kutyája Akamaru), Birtalan Shino, Lengyel Chouji._**

**_A rosszak táborát alakítja: Németh Itachi (Sasuke testvére), Garamvölgyi Kisame, Sali Sasori, Hidan, Konan, Tobi (állítólag ő is Németh, Itachi és Sasuke unokatestvére), Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu (van egy képzeletbeli barátja, Yoropiko) Orochimaru (ő teljesen külön éli bűnözői életét a csapattól). Oro kivételével ez a csapat stílusosan az Akatsuki nevet választotta maguknak. (Vajon honnét vehették?)_**

**_Nos, egy szép napon (mert néha olyan is van) a két csapat ismét találkozott hosszú idő után (kb. 10 perce nem látták egymást). És mint ahogy az lenni szokott, úgy volt most is, tehát úgy, hogy beszóltak egymásnak, és vitáztak. Hülyeség volt a köbön, mint ez a történet. Csoda lenne, ha nem a két Németh fivér kezdené a vitapartit._**

**_- Nicsak Ita visszajöttél a másik fél gilisztádért? - kezdett bele Sasuke._**

**_- Mit nekem giliszta, féljen az az egy otthon egyedül! - így a fivére._**

**_- Szegény giliszta - motyogta Naruto._**

**_- Fogd be a ramenszagú szádat Naruto! - vágta fejbe Sakura._**

**_- De a ramen finom. Naruto is szereti - mondta könnyes szemmel a kupán vágott._**

**_- Ilyenkor magadról beszélsz vagy az eredeti Narutoról? - kérdezte Neji._**

**_- Naná, hogy az eredetiről, nem vagyok olyan, mint Tobi, hogy E/3. személyben beszéljek magamról._**

**_- De Tobi nem is ilyen! - kiáltott fel Tobi._**

**_- Mióta tudsz te ilyen nyelvtani szabályokat? - nézett nagyot Sakura._**

**_- Én nem vagyok olyan hülye, mint Naruto - felelte sértődötten a kérdezett._**

**_- Té Itá ézék kurvárá élvánnák máguknák - jegyezte meg Kisame. Ez meg egy Naruto - fan gyerek vidijéből vette a stílusát._**

**_- Jah és így ők nyernek - morogta az idősebb Németh. - Hé Sasuke a bandátok lúzer!_**

**_- Olyat mondj, amit nem tudok - felelte mogorván Sasuke. Erre a többiek akkorát néztek, mint a fene._**

**_- Öcsi menjél vissza csoki tortát zabálni, az legalább édessé tesz téged egy kis időre._**

**_- Sasuke így is édes! - kiáltott fel Sakura és Ino._**

**_- Csajok... - sóhajtott nagyot Hidan. Mellesleg ő is jashinista lett, csak nincsen olyan nagy kaszája. Ő inkább apja (aki már nem él) zsebkését használja nagy szeretettel. Viszont nyakláncot sikerült beszereznie. És a haját is úgy hordja, mint a népszerű szexi mazochistánk._**

**_- Khm - Konan morgott a háta mögött. Befestette a haját kékre, így jobban hasonlít az eredeti szereplőre._**

**_- Ne bánts! - ijedten bújt el Kakuzu mögé. Pontosítva az ő Kuzuja mögé. (Mert ők ketten melegek voltak és együtt jártak. Hidan volt az uke és Kuzu a seme.)_**

**_- Hidan baszki muszáj ezt? - kérdezte nyavalyogva Kakuzu, mert ő nem szívesen vállalta fel másságát a többiek előtt, hiába tudták már azelőtt, hogy ők elmondták._**

**_- Bocsi Kuzu - mondta szipogva Hidan, de a háta mögül továbbra se jött ki._**

**_- Hé, buzeránsok ne itt enyelegjetek! - jegyezte meg gúnyosan mosolyogva Sasuke. Erre Hidan dühös képpel megindult felé, a zsebkését meg elővette._**

**_- Hát öcsesz ezek után már darabokban fogod szagolni a vadrépát._**

**_- Utálom a répát! - Sasuke elkezdett futni, Hidan meg utána._**

**_- Rohadt Németh! Az oroszok vernének fejbe egy tankkal! - üvöltötte utána._**

**_- Én is Németh vagyok Hidan - mondta morogva Itachi._**

**_- Leszarom! Most hagyod, hogy kinyírjam az öcséd, vagy sem? - kiáltotta hátra._**

**_- Az elvtárs kurva anyját! - kiált hátra Sasuke is._**

**_- Ugyanaz az anyánk volt Sasugay._**

**_- Heee? Mit mondtál? - hátrafordult mérgesen._**

**_- Megvagy rohadt náci! - Hidan lesújt a késsel._**

**_- Hidan... fogd be a szadista pofád. - morogta Itachi._**

**_- A nácik a szadisták. Na meg antitoleránsok - morgott vissza a jashinista. Majd dühösen fejbe csapta Sasut, úgy, hogy az kapásból talajt fogott és benyelt egy pofáravaló földet. Jó étvágyat Sasuke!_**

**_- Te se vagy toleráns - jegyezte meg Kakuzu._**

**_- Ojj, Kuzuu! Ne mondj ilyet - ment oda hozzá ártatlan kiskutya szemekkel. Kakuzu felsóhajtott majd átkarolta a vállát. Többre társaságban nem volt hajlandó. Viszont Hidan akkor is közelebb furakodott._**

**_- De romantikus - sóhajtott fel a lánytársaság._**

**_- My... God... - ennyit bírtak a fiúk kinyögni. Sasukénak végül sikerült feltápászkodnia._**

**_- Baszki ezt az ízt még mindig rühellem._**

**_- Akkor minek zabálsz annyit belőle? - kérdezte gúnyosan Itachi._**

**_- Mert a szadista haverod belelökött._**

**_- Jajj szegény öcsikém, akkor most hozzam megint a Micimacis sebtapaszt?_**

**_- Én már nem szeretem a Micimackót! Nekem csak is Én kicsi pónimos jó!_**

**_- Amatőr. A Pokémonos sokkal jobb. Tobinak most is olyan van - mondta a maszkos és mutatta a jobb térdét._**

**_- Én akkor is csak a Barbiesat szeretem - jegyzi meg Neji._**

**_- De csak azért, mert nekünk is olyan van! - kiabálja Gaara és Lee._**

**_- Nem igaz!_**

**_- De igen! Amikor a méhecskéset szerettük, neked is olyan kellett!_**

**_- Hasonló az ízlésünk._**

**_- Utánzós Hófehérke!_**

**_- Majmolós homokosok!_**

**_- Nem vagyunk homokosok. Ezt úgy hívják, hogy homoszexuális - mondta sértődött fejjel Lee._**

**_- Az ugyanaz - jegyzi meg Sasori._**

**_- Nem igaz! - üvölti le Hidan._**

**_- Buzeránsok... - sóhajt fel Sasuke._**

**_- Pont te mondod... Sasugay... - mondja epésen Itachi._**

**_- Én nem vagyok buzi!_**

**_- Akkor miért mondtad nekem 5 évig, hogy szeretnél smárolni Narutoval?_**

**_- Ez nem igaz!_**

**_- Sa... Sasuke... - motyogta Naruto._**

**_- Mi az Naru?_**

**_- Kakilnom kell - motyogta keservesen. A többieknek ismét megjelent az a bizonyos csepp a fejük mellett._**

**_- Naruto... akkor menj el WC-re!_**

**_- Sasuke... Ez még mindig Semerreretyó, itt nincsenek WC-k. - oktatta ki Sakura._**

**_- Ó hogy a Jabba rágná meg Jumurdzsák lábát..._**

**_- Akkor én beszarok - közölte egyszerűen Naruto._**

**_- Miért nem tudsz elmenni valamelyik bokorba? - kérdezte undorodva Ino._**

**_- Jéé tényleg! Köszi Ino! - megölelte a lányt, az meg majd megfulladt._**

**_- Engedj el... - nyöszörögte Ino._**

**_- Oké - azzal rohant bokrozni._**

**_- Eggyel kevesebb - sóhajtott fel Itachi._**

**_- Te ezek aztán jobban oltják egymást, mint minket - szólalt meg Deidara._**

**_- Ja. Minek ezeknek ellenség? Hisz vannak barátaik - jegyezte meg Sasori._**

**_- Az öcsém haverjai, csodáljátok? - mondta Ita._**

**_- Ja, bocs._**

**_Ekkor hirtelen Naruto előszaladt a bokorból, úgy, hogy csak az alsógatyáját húzta fel és üvölt._**

**_- Keeeeeksz! - kiabálta kezeivel kalimpálva. A többiek kővé meredve nézték őt, majd mikor Naruto lihegve megállt előttük, simán wtf-fejet vágtak._**

**_- Te meg mi a faszomat művelsz róka-gyerek? - kérdezte Hidan._**

**_- Éhes vagyok - közölte ":3" pofát vágva Naruto._**

**_- És ezért kellett kekszet üvöltve előrohannod úgy, hogy nem húztad fel a gatyádat... - mondta Sasu._**

**_- Őőőőő... aham._**

**_- Részvét öcsi._**

**_- Most miért?_**

**_- Mert ilyen hülye haverod van..._**

**_- Nem én választottam... Jött magától..._**

**_- Mint a reggeli merevedés?_**

**_- Nem, annál rosszabb._**

**_Itachi végigmérte a gatyáját épp felhúzni próbáló Narutot - a művelet amúgy nem sok sikerrel járt - és majdnem - hangsúlyozom MAJDNEM - együtt érzően nézett öccsére._**

**_- Elhiszem._**

**_- Ez nem a hit helye - szólalt meg egy hang mögülük._**

**_Mindenki megpördült a tengelye körül, pedig csak Sasori szólalt meg._**

**_- Hinni bárhol lehet - vágott sértődött arcot Hidan. Kakuzu átkarolta, hogy megvigasztalja, mire a csajokból ismét előtört egy sóhaj. A fiúk meg - ismételten - wtf-fejet vágtak._**

**_- Srácok... muszáj ezt itt? - kérdezte keserves hangon Itachi. Erre Hidan besértődött és szorosan átölelte Kakuzu derekát, aki ezt nem éppen díjazta._**

**_- Hidan ne már... - fogta keserves hangra Kuzu is._**

**_- De Kuzuuuu...! - újabb ártatlan kiskutyaszemek by Hidan. Párja felsóhajtott és ráhagyta. A lányok meg közben meg majd' elolvadtak. (Micsoda egy yaoista népség.)_**

**_- Jól van szerintem a mai napra elég agysejtet vesztettünk, menjünk haza. - szólalt meg Sasori. Ő még a normálisabbak közé tartozott ebben az agya vesztett társaságban._**

**_- Nem akarok hazamenni... Elfogyott a ramen... - nyavalygott Naruto._**

**_- Akkor vegyél a boltban - sóhajtott fáradtan Sakura._**

**_- De nincs pénzem. Elköltöttem._**

**_- Mégis mire? Amúgy meg miért nem kérsz a szüleidtől?_**

**_- Ramenre. És azért nem, mert anyuéknak megmondtam, hogy ők nem léteznek, mert én árva vagyok. Azóta úgy is tesznek. Mindig belelapulnak a falba, ha arra járok - közölte egyszerűen a tényállásokat a szőke._**

**_- Aaaahha... Akkor halj éhen._**

**_- Vagy gyere el hozzánk Naruto-kun! - tett ajánlatot Lee csillogó szemekkel._**

**_- Ehh... O-Oké... - nyögte döbbenten a meghívott. - Mi lesz a kaja?_**

**_- Hát nem tudom, mi maradt tegnapról a hűtőben. A csoki és a tejszínhab tuti elfogyott... - sorolta Neji, ezzel kellően beindítva a többiek fantáziáját. A hetero fiúk undorodva húzták el a csíkot, a lányok meg orrvérzést kaptak. A maradék fiútársaság elhuzigálta az alélt csajokat a helyszínről, mielőtt Orochimaru vagy Jiraiya arra járna._**

**_Kicsivel később járunk már, este van, és mindenki otthon vacsorázik. Naruto meg beláthatatlan időre átköltözött Leehez és Nejihez. Itachi és Sasuke otthon folytatták egymás hergelését, Sasori Deidarával veszekedett a művészetről, Hidan és Kakuzu... khm... elfoglalták magukat. A többiek is elvoltak röviden tömören. (Megj.: Az író lusta leírni mindet. Az agysejt rohasztásra koncentrál.)_**

**_Nos, másnap. Ismét gyülekező volt. Néhány ember kezében még a reggeli maradékai voltak megtalálhatóak. A vita nagyon fontos, így siettek. Viszont nagy meglepetést keltett, hogy Sakura egy új pólót vett fel. Egy egyszerű bézs színű hosszú ujjú volt, rajta egy "55" felirattal, ami sötétzöld volt._**

**_- Hát ez meg mi rajtad? - szegezte neki rögtön kérdését Sasuke._**

**_- Nos mint tudod, az önbizalom fontos. Így hát felvettem ezt az önbizalom-növelős ruhadarabot - magyarázott Sakura._**

**_- Ez mitől önbigyós? - kérdezte a fejét vakargatva Naruto._**

**_- Attól, hogy rá van írva az 55-ös szám._**

**_- Ja, az jelzi az ÍKÚ-dat? - vidult fel Naruto arca abban a hitben, hogy rájött. Ám jutalmul egy jóleső reggeli pofont kapott._**

**_- Idióta! Nem. A felirat a melleimnél lévő részen helyezkednek el, látod?_**

**_- Őőő... ja._**

**_- Ez annyit tesz, hogy... - megmarkolta azt a kicsit. - ... nekem most 55-ös melleim vannak, ami nem kicsit önbizalom-növelő._**

**_Mindenki padlót, öhm azaz földet fogott. Kivéve az idősebb Némethet, ő egyszerűen orrvérzést kapott. Sakura pislogva nézte őket, nem értette, hogy mi lehet a bajuk._**

**_- S-Sakura... Szerintem Hinatának inkább vannak akkora mellei... - nyöszörögte felkelve Neji._**

**_- Neji-kun! - sikkantott fel az említett cékla színt öltve._**

**_- Ötletem támadt skacok - szólalt fel hosszas feldolgozási szünet után Sasuke._**

**_- Mi?_**

**_- Menjünk el a könyvtárba._**

**_- Minek?_**

**_- Agysejt-utánpótlást szerezni. Ha elfogynak, akkor nem fogunk tudni vitázni._**

**_- Ebben kivételesen igazad van bolond kisöcsém, SasuGay._**

**_- Mondtam már neked .321.654.987.-szor, hogy ne hívj így!_**

**_- Menjünk a könyvtárba. - felelte nyugodtan Itachi._**

**_És mint mondták, úgy tették vala. Elindultak vala a könyvek birodalmába, ahol a város legvénebb nénéje élt, és kinek fogsora már százszor rohadt molekuláira. (Csak mindig összeragasztja Technokollal és lefesti temperával, hogy ne látszódjon.) Mindenki félt a banyától, mert, ha egyszer nekiáll rikácsolni, akkor a fél város halláskárosult lesz. Szóval ott álltak a könyvtárnak nevezett pokol kapujában, várva, hogy valamelyikük végre bemerjen menni, amikor is kinyílt a nagy ajtó és... Kijött a banya. Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna:_**

**_- Jó reggelt néni, jöttünk olvasni, művelődni, nem kell segíteni, köszönjük, boldogulunk magunk is, nem akar sétálni egyet, nagyon szép idő van, viszont látásra! - és ezzel a csapat ki is zárta a nénit az épületből, aki vállát megvonva elcsoszogott marihuánát árulni a kínai negyedbe._**

**_- Huhh ez könnyen ment. - sóhajtott fel Ino, majd körbenézett. Volt vagy ki tudja hány éve, pontosan 1, hogy itt járt. - Nem tetszik ez a hely. - közölte megborzongva. Senki nem is hibáztatta, elvégre minden poros volt, sötétség uralt mindent, mert az ablakokat 6 tonnás függönyök takarták és pluszban még a patkányok is előszeretettel játszottak fogócskát._**

**_- Érzem a halál szagát... És büdös! - motyogta remegve Naruto._**

**_- Ez csak az új parfümöm - közölte Sakura dagadozó homlokérrel a homlokán._**

**_- Akkor nem szóltam... Hehe... - hátrált 1,25 lépést a szőke, majd beleütközött a mögötte ácsorgó Deidarába. - Bocsánat hölgyem... Őőő Deidara?_**

**_- Nem vagyok csaj! - üvöltötte magából kikelve a másik szőke és elkezdte üldözni Narutot._**

**_- Még szerencse, hogy nincs itt a nyanya - morogta Sasuke. A többiek csak bólogattak._**

**_A fiúk annyit kergetőztek, hogy 3 szekrénysor felborult, 2 függöny leszakadt és még feldöntött pár sor szekrényt, majd végezetül felébresztették a plafonon gubbasztó denevéreket._**

**_- Denevérek! - sikított fel az összes lány egyszerre és befurakodtak az asztalok alá. Ott azonban patkányok rágcsálták a frissen megszerzett zokni maradványaikat. Újabb sikítás következett sztereóban, majd az asztalok is támlájuk tetejére fordultak, a lányok meg elájultak. A patkányok meg lazán rágcsálták a ruhacafatokat tovább, mint ha mi sem történt volna._**

**_- Azt hiszem... Bajban vagyunk... - nézett körbe Sasuke._**

**_- De csak akkor, ha az öregasszony azelőtt jön vissza, mint, hogy mi eltűnünk. Szóval hajrá művelődjetek! - ordította a végét, mire a lányok felugrottak és mindenki rohant könyvet keresni. Kakuzu sikeresen megtalálta a Rómeó és Júliát, Hidan a Bibliát, Sasori egy szakácskönyvet, Zetsu a Hamletet, és a többiek is maguknak valót választott. Egy ideig legalább elvoltak._**

**_Ám lőn csoda! Kakuzut megihlette a Rómeó és Júlia. Azon nyomban, az ihlet hevében, egy papírt előszedett s rá egy verset vetett. Műve végeztével diadalmasan kihúzta magát, majd maga mellé hívta hű párját._**

**_- Mi a faszom van? - kérdezte Hidan, cseppet sem kedvesen, hisz a Biblia nem épp neki való könyv._**

**_- Írtam egy verset. Neked szól._**

**_- Te... verset... nekem? - nézett döbbenten barátjára a szürke hajú._**

**_- Igen... Meghallgatod?_**

**_- P-Persze - mondta Hidan és körbenézett. A többiek közben valahol máshol voltak, így megnyugodott. Kakuzu maga elé vette a papírlapját._**

**_- "A rózsa illata bódító,_**

**_Egy izmos test oly' hódító,_**

**_Én is ilyen vagyok, nézd meg,_**

**_Bújj, most hozzám kérlek." - hangzott a vers, mely Kakuzuhoz képest oltári romantikus volt. Hidan bele is vörösödött a végére. Végül szorosan átölelte barátját._**

**_- Baszd meg Kuzu én is szeretlek! - mondta és boldog könnyekben tört ki._**

**_- Hidan-san sír! - hallatszott egy kiáltás, ami egyértelműen a félkegyelmű Tobitól származott. Hidan dühösen eltörölte könnyeit és azonnal elkezdte üldözni Tobit. Újabb szekrénysorok dőltek el és ismét ramazúri volt. Végül mikor lihegési szünetet tartottak és a társaság figyelte mi lesz ebből, nyílt az ajtó... És riadtan vették észre, hogy a vénséges vén néne állt a bejáratban. Meghűlt a levegő a helységben, ha lett volna légy, most biztosan lehetett volna hallani. Egy sivatagban élő gyíkféle átslisszolt a csapat és a néni között. Bár senki sem tudta, hogyan került oda. Sasukéék nagyot nyeltek. És ekkor elszabadult a pokol. A néni elkezdett kacsalábasan rohanni hőseink irányába, mire amazok ijedten kezdtek el futni előle. Persze eme művelet közben kiabáltak is. A néne rikácsolása az EGÉSZ városban visszhangzott és mindenki 5 fokkal süketebb lett. Hőseink kezdtek kifáradni, és nem értették, hogy ellenfelük, hogyan bírja ennyi ideig az ő korában. Aztán rájöttek. Ha a néni marihuánát árul, akkor biztos van nála Speed is! Ám miközben erre rájöttek, az öregasszony utolérte őket és jól elkalapálta a társaságot a Teflon márkájú serpenyőjével, amit a fene se tudja honnét vett elő. Miután törött bordákkal, nem perverzió miatt vérző orrokkal és kék monoklikkal kikecmeregtek a könyvtárból, nagyot nyögve látták, hogy egy tucat rendőr áll odakint._**

**_Kiderült, hogy óriási a baj, mert a Naruto című manga és anime kitalálója, Masashi Kishimoto feljelentette az egész országot, amiért engedély nélkül felhasználták az általa kitalált neveket a gyerekek nevei gyanánt. (Az író reméli, hogy őt nem akarja beperelni.) Hatalmas per vette kezdetét, ami 16 évig tartott, majd a végén megegyeztek annyiban, hogy jelentős pénzbírság ellenében minden gyerek megtarthatja a nevét. Az eset után viszont már senkinek nem volt igazán kedve a Narutohoz, így az összes kölköt átkeresztelték valami normálisabbra. Azaz keresztelték volna normálisabbra, mert ekkor beköszöntött a Bleach-láz. Viszont ez már egy másik történet._**


End file.
